Bloody Harri
Bloody Harri (EN_Супервизор (EN_Supervizor in English) in the files) is a creepy, distorted version of Harri, the brother of the main antagonist of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He only appears when the game becomes heavily corrupted via Harri's coding being hacked or when the coding of the game becomes heavily tampered with. Appearance He appears to be a hand drawn version of Harri, but with paler skin, hair covering his face, a skeletal arm, skeletal legs, and a piece of flesh missing from his face, exposing a part of his jaw. His eyes are closed. His clothing is similar to his non-corrupted counterpart, except his shirt has a broken crimson coloured heart, which looks smeared, with the words "Помоги мне" ("Help Me" in Russian) in black text and his pants appearing completely tattered and faded. He also appears to have blood covering his skeletal arm, hair, and the left sleeve of his shirt and sprite appears to be very pixelated, containing dead pixels and lines. Voice His voice is a Russian TTS voice, but in a low pitch, echoed and with vibrato effect. When speaking English, his voice is the Microsoft Sam voice, but with the same effects. Mechanics Unlike Harri, Bloody Harri appears to act very eratic. He will appear in a random spot on the map, either in the hallways, the cafeteria, or in a classroom (which is a pretty rare occurance). If the player comes in close proximity to him, then he'll quickly teleport to said player, telling the player something either in English or in Russian. You won't be able to escape Bloody Harri as after 30 seconds, he will teleport to an area near the player, causing said player to teleport to the same cordinates, leaving the player no choice to interact with him. When the player interacts with him, A YCTP will appear on-screen, but slightly corrupted as if trying to load the graphics for the YCTPL. He will force you to do 5 questions that have to deal with typing a set of numbers and letters and garbled words. If the player gets half the questions wrong, he will give the player a tip on how to survive throughout the game and then dissappear. The tips he gives are a bit glitched, but can easily be understood. The downside is that the audio cuts out halfway through the tip he mentions. If the player gets all the questions wrong, he will let you go, but if you get the questions wrong, then he will teleport away, saying, "Пожары ждут вас!" ("The fires await you!" in Russian). This is where Psycho Mode will active for Bloody Harri. Hallucinations will begin to flash onscreen showing Corrupted_Data, The Skeleton of the Thing's Jumpscare image, Nightmare Tormentor upclose, and Bloody Harri himself, but with his eye missing. These hallucinations indicate that he's nearby, and that you should run for your life. When in Psycho Mode, he'll move similar to Corrupted_Data, although without a smooth transition. Instead, it'll look more like he's teleporting near the player every few meters. When Bloody Harri catches the player, a jumpscare will play with a loud roar and the sound of the player screaming, followed by blood splattering. This indicates that Bloody Harri has killed the player by ripping them to pieces. When the Game Over screen appears showing a random item, it will play a creepy ambient track until the player clicks to go back to the main menu. If the player gets all the questions right, he will give the player a corrupted item, which range from either being helpful to being downright dangerous. The Corrupted Items he can give the player ZODA - A black coloured and very garbled version of the BSODA with a Dark Purple spray. Can be used to temporarily brainwash another twisted corruption in order to help you to stop Corrupted_Data. Its brainwashing power lasts 20 seconds. Итем_енерги_бар_1 (EN: Item_Energy_Bar_1) - An Energy-Flavoured Zesty Bar that is coloured a Bright Red with a Grey and Black wrapper. When used, the player is given full stamina for 15 seconds and gives the player invincibility and 1.5x speed. After the bar wears off, the player's stamina is cut down to zero, causing said player to fall onto the floor for 5 seconds. This can be very useful for getting away from Corrupted_Data or Nightmare Tormentor, but can be a threat as it temporarily causes the player character to wipe out. Half Dollar - Works just like the Quarter, but is much more helpful to the player. It works on both the BSODA machine, the Zesty Bar machine, and the Noise Phone. You can either use it to buy two items, extend the Noise Phone's use, or buy an item and use the Noise Phone. Unsafe Scissors - Works the Safety Scissors, but look pretty dangerous. Appears to look like a Crimson Red and Jet Black pair of Scissors with a sharp blade covered in blood. If equiped, it's best not to run with them as there's a 1/3 of a chance that it'll cause the player to fall over very quickly, cutting stamina down to 0 for 20 seconds, and cause the screen to have a slightly transparent overlay of Giygas static. This can be a huge risk as running with this item can give Corrupted_Data an advantage to get to the player faster and end their game, but it can be used to cut HorrorTimes rope. Only difference is that HorrorTime will fall onto the ground for 15 seconds, until getting back up and switching to Genocide Mode. Mysterious Tape - A tape that looks like a black version of the Baldi Anti-Hearing Tape with a White Question Mark. If used on the Tape Player, it will play one of four tracks. *A series of high-pitched tones and loud static causing Corrupted_Data to go towards the noise. *The usual soft low tone and soft static from the Baldi Anti-Hearing Tape, driving Corrupted_Data away from the noise and confusing him. *A tip about a certain Twisted Corruption (similar to the second track, it drives Corrupted_Data away). or *3 seconds of corrupted static, followed by a distorted tone, and the sound of the Tape Player breaking. Gallery EN_Супервизор.png|Bloody Harri (Idle Frame) EN_Супервизор_Сердиться.png|Bloody Harri, peeved due to the player getting his problems wrong. ZODA.png|'ZODA' - Hypnotism in a can Item_Energy_Bar_1.png|'Итем_енерги_бар_1' - Is this overkill? Half_Dollar.png|'Half Dollar' - More bang for your buck! Unsafe_Scissors.png|'Unsafe Scissors' - I feel bad for whoever ran with these last. ZODA_Spray.png|The spray emitted when the ZODA is used. Tape_Unknown.png|'Mysterious Tape' - I wonder what's on this tape? Quotes When you encounter Bloody Harri "You can't escape from Corrupted_Data without my help." "Please, help me..." "Ты не знаешь, что они сделали со мной!" (EN: "You don't know what they've done to me!") "Извините, малыш..., но моя судьба уже была запечатана, но я могу помочь вам, если вы решите мои проблемы." (EN: "Sorry, kid... but my fate's already been sealed, but I can help you if you solve my problems.") When you correctly solve his problems "You've done well, here's something that I think will help you." - When you complete Bloody Harri's corrupted typing questions. "Be careful when you have this equiped, because if you run with these, then you'll be sorry!" - plays after the quote above, talking about the Unsafe Scissors Psycho Mode "Пожары ждут вас!" (EN: "The fires await you!") - when all questions are answered wrong. "Вы можете бежать, но вы не можете скрыть." (EN: "You can run, but you can't hide.") "А, вот и ты!" (EN: "Ah, There you are!") "У меня есть ты, где я хочу тебя!" (EN: "I've got you where I want you!") "Я не собираюсь причинить тебе боль, я просто собираюсь рип тебя в ШРЕАДС!" (EN: "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to RIP YOU TO SHREADS!") "Я собираюсь заставить вас гордиться, брат..." (EN: "I'm going to make you proud, brother...") Game Over "Oh no... What have I done?" "I'm sorry, but you should've made me mad." "Next time, please learn to not make me mad." "Глупый идиот! Wait, did I just kill that poor kid?" (EN: You stupid idiot!) "Это для вас, брат." (EN: "This is for you, brother.") "Сжечь в аду, вы жалкий дурак!" (EN: "Burn in h***, you pathetic fool!") "Попробуйте еще раз, ЕСЛИ ВЫ СМЕЕТе!" (EN: "Try again, IF YOU DARE!") Tips "When you see HorrorTi*buzz*, then it's best you *long buzz* rope, or you'll be *buzz followed by corruption*" - Talking about HorrorTime "My brother can *buzz* pain to *buzz*, but don't worry! If you plan ahead of *long buzz*, then I assure you that *buzz followed by corruption*" - Talking about Corrupted_Data211249 "That tormentor guy, he *long buzz* items, so only give him items that are *buzz*, but don't even think about *long buzz* or else he*buzz followed by corruption*." - Talking about Nightmare Tormentor "Um... What is there to say about the boss. Well, if he sees you breaking *long buzz* or if he *buzz* *beep* wrong, turn AND RUN AWAY, because if *long buzz* you, then *buzz* be ready to travel through a *buzz followed by corruption*." - Talking about the Skeleton of the Thing "Oh lord, Arts and Craftings. ARTS AND *buzz*ING CRAFTINGS! If he see you, he'll want to *buzz* *static*, so you better *buzz* *screech*, but if you're a fast runner, then I don't think *buzz followed by corruption*. - Talking about Arts and Craftings "*buzz* Just be glad you didn't get all of my questions wrong because if you did, then *long buzz*. Oh god, what is going on? Okay, what I'm trying to say is *buzz* *static *buzz*! *sigh* I should've know my tips would be corrupted... well, lets just say that if you got all of them wrong, *buzz* then you'd be sorry! *buzz followed by corruption* - Talking about himself Trivia *Bloody Harri has a similar trait to Nightmare Tormentor where he speaks another language, although, he can speak both English and Russian, unlike Tormentor, in which he only speaks Japanese. *Bloody Harri was created as an inspiration from User:MustangCobra1's How to make Twisted Corruptions even more scary, as Bloody Harri is based on Corrupted_Data211249. *The reason why he gives the player corrupted items which are actually useful is due to the fact that even though he is corrupted, what's left of his good side still remains. *This is also due to how he trusts the player and wants to help them through the hellish dreamscape. *His name is derived from both Bloody Baldi (another Twisted Corruption) and Bloody Mary (a folklore legend in which saying her name 13 times will summon a vengeful spirit). *The two russian quotes, "Burn in h***, you pathetic fool!" and "Try again, IF YOU DARE!" are based on quotes from Advanced Education with Viktor Strobovski. **The first quote being based off a quote when the Head Teacher kills the player by boiling them in the caldron saying, "BURN IN H***, SON OF A ***** and the other being from the early alpha version of the game when the player is killed by Viktor. *The corrupted tips are based on how Filename_2 voice is corrupted, resulting in many loud buzzes. **The tips that Bloody Harri tries to give the player are most likely classified information that would've help the player out on how to avoid each character, but it's heavily corrupted as to make it harder to understand. ***The last tip has to be the most broken one and it seems that Bloody Harri realizes this, resulting in him telling the player a simple answer to why the player should never get any of his questions wrong. *His description isn't really a description, but a message asking the player to help them. *Originally, he was going to be called EN_Супервизор by default. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Midevalknight's Creations